


Scent

by yzabel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Break Up, Broken Promises, Bullying, Cheating, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Confusion, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun-Centric, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Huening Kai, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Shin Ryujin, Mentioned Shin Yuna (ITZY), Miscommunication, Obsessive Behavior, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Protective Choi Yeonjun, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad and Happy, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Scents & Smells, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Swearing, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, aight i can't think of anymore tags haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzabel/pseuds/yzabel
Summary: "Run your hands all over under my clothes, until I'll have the same scent as you."OrHe misses his warmth, his soft touch, his soothing voice, his eyes looking directly at him. He misses him, every single thing about him.He wanted to get him back, to live happily with him, and to be with him again.But all those changed when he found himself in ease as he wraps his arms around another boy's neck and finding comfort in his scent of newly bloomed flowers in April.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Jisu | Lia/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. 00.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I already published this story on another writing platform, however, I decided to post it here as well. I edited some errors that I was not able to edit when I published this on another platform. Heavy angst ahead. Enjoy :)

He misses his warmth  
His soft touch  
His soothing voice  
Him.

He was his light when everything was dark  
The vintage colored duvet that keeps him warm on cold nights  
The sweet smell of cocoa drink in the morning breeze

He wanted him back, no matter what,  
He will have him back.

But what if he found himself around someone else's arms,  
Laying on a comfortable bed,  
Finding ease in his scent of newly bloomed flowers in April?

"Run your hands all over under my clothes, until I'll have the same scent as you."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

They were happy, inseparable, they always relied on each other, and no one could ever break them apart. As if they were glued on each other. As if they were each other's missing piece. All they did was to have fun, stare deep into each others' eyes, exchange I love you's, and make each other smile so brightly.

But who would've known that they would reach the point of begging, pleading, crying, and repeating the words "I'm sorry." There really wasn't a perfect couple. All of us must say our good bye's someday, whether we like it or not, it's inevitable— _just like death._

He wanted him back, more than anything else. He tried to make him fall deeply into love and not out of it, but instead of getting back the person he loves, he found himself wrapped around someone else's warmth as his soft touch lingered under his clothes making him forget about everything else but the person's scent of newly bloomed flowers in April.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyun and Beomgyu went to this cafe of dogs where you can feed them, both of them had the time of their lives. They went to amusement parks, beaches, restaurants, and whatnot. It really didn't matter where they would go. Just as long as it's each other that they're with, then their day will be more than complete. 

Soothing forehead kisses under the night sky where the stars can witness them, nose rubs as comfort whenever one of them feels blue, tickles and cuddles while laying on a warm bed during the weekends, and hugs with a hand rubbing circles on the back to stop the tears; they did all those. They found warmth in each other's existence, it felt as if both of them have caught the brightest star there is once they held each other's hands, their stares as deep as the ocean, and smiles filled with purity and love.

Everyone envied them, the relationship they had was perfect, _too perfect._ No one ever saw them get into fights, nor had the thoughts of breaking up. That's how madly in love they were with each other. Walking home side by side with groceries in their hands, Taehyun cooking with Beomgyu hugging him from behind, and intimate talks about everything at two in the morning on the rooftop.

Their relationship was everything. No one could ever break them apart, they were inseparable. They built their own dreams together, made a wish in every single shooting star that'll fall from the ocean sky, wrote letters containing all those cheesy lines, and took pictures and hanged them up the wall surrounded by twinkling lights.

Ah, yes. Their relationship was everything anyone would ever want, but who would have known that they would ever reach the point of breaking up on a cold night in December.

Beomgyu begged on his knees, tears continuously rolling down his rosy cheeks as he held onto the hem of Taehyun's shirt, "Hyunnie, please... don't leave me," he stumbles upon his own words as he lowers his head.

"Why are you being like this? You promised me that you will never leave me," Beomgyu looked at the younger one, his words and sobs dominated the vintage-colored room.

"You promised me that you would never hurt me, but what are you doing now?" The raven-haired held on tighter on the hem of Taehyun's shirt as he cried.

His words were echoing inside Taehyun's head, the red-haired boy felt tears starting to come out, "Stop this Beomgyu, I told you, I'm breaking up with you," he said as he tried to hold back his tears.

Beomgyu shook his head eagerly as he looked at the younger male, "But I promised that I will never give up on you, Taehyun, I love you..." he hugged the younger one's waist as his sobs echoed around the room.

Taehyun shut his eyes and sighed, "I fell out of love, Beomgyu. I can't seem to feel that I love you anymore."

Those words were more than enough to completely break Beomgyu's soul, he couldn't accept the fact that the person who told him he's his everything was now going to leave him like he's nothing to him.

"Why? We were so in love with each other, what could have possibly happened that you fell out of love?" Beomgyu's voice started to lower down as he sniffled.

"I don't know, I just did. Now, let go of me," Taehyun said, his voice close to cracking, and tried to pull away from the older male's tight grip.

"We're over," and with that, the loud sound of a shutting door echoed inside the room as Beomgyu sat on the floor and hugged his knees. His body trembling together with his sobs that seemed to have lowered down.

He cried and cried, silently begging for the younger male to come back into his arms. He felt broken, incomplete, like a big part of him just died the moment Taehyun shut the door of his room.

"Taehyun, please come back."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

After that night, Beomgyu became distant from everything. Even his own family. He felt like he lost his complete interest in everything; be it his passion for music, playing his guitar, drawing, dancing— _everything._ Beomgyu just spent all his winter break inside his room; in his oversized sweater, looking out the window as the snow falls from the ever so gloomy sky.

He watched as each snowflake danced its way on his window and stared at it as all the memories he had photographed inside his mind started to play like a movie, droplets of tears ran down his rosy cheeks as he sighed, little sobs escaped his lips, "I'm crying again..."

A knock on his door was heard, but he didn't even bother turning around and open the door, "Honey? It's Christmas day already, yet why are you still here inside your room?" the sound of his mother's voice echoed its way to Beomgyu's little ears.

"You've been stuck in there for a week now, please come out. We're all so worried, at least spend the day with us," his mother continued as she kept knocking on the white door.

Beomgyu sighed and got up from his seat, he slowly opened the door and peeked out to look at his mother with the door half-open, "M-mom..." the little boy called.

His mother's expressions softened as she saw her son, "I'm here hun, you can always tell your mom everything," she opened her arms as a hint that she wants to hug her son.

The raven-haired boy cried and ran over to his mother's warm embrace, he tightened the hug when more sobs came out his trembling lips, "Mom, he promised me that he'll never leave me, but he still did..." Beomgyu tried his best to complete his sentence even though his throat hurt, despite the sobs coming out from his mouth. It was merely a whisper, but Beomgyu's voice will never fail to reach his Mother's ears.

His mother caressed his back as she tried to hold back her tears, she has never seen her son like this—sad and in pain. She trusted Taehyun with her son, she never really thought that the other boy could hurt her innocent and fragile son after promising that he would never even make Beomgyu frown. She trusted him when she saw that her son was happy being in between Taehyun's arms, but he broke him, and she could never forgive him for that.

"Let it all out, honey, let it all out. Mommy's here, I'll always be here, all right?" She tried to comfort her son despite feeling her warm tears stinging her eyes. Beomgyu continued to cry in her arms as he lets his mother's words sink down his mind and heart.

"I-I still love him, mom. I want him back," Beomgyu tightened his grip on the sleeves of his mother's sweater as he said those words, "but he doesn't want me anymore..."

His mother pushed him away gently and caressed her son's cheeks, "Honey. Sometimes, the people we want—don't like us back. And it doesn't mean that we want them, they are obliged to like us back, too. Life just doesn't work that way. If he was really for you, he wouldn't do that, if he's the right one, he wouldn't run away. Honey, he just isn't worth all your crying."

Beomgyu looked down on his feet as he continued to let his tears fall, "All I ever did was to love him—" He chokes on his own painful words as if the hands of pain and sadness were choking him and turning his life into a melancholic one, the kind of life that he never thought Taehyun would have the guts to give him. His mother quickly pulled him once again for a hug tighter than before.

"Hush, just cry. Your tears and sobs will be more than enough to prove to everyone how much you loved him."

And as told, Beomgyu cried everything out—every single piece of his heart that was broken into tiny pieces because of Taehyun. His little sobs echoing in the halls of his own house was more than enough to let just about anyone know how much he loved the boy.

**scent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beomgyu stood nervously while biting his nails, feeling anxious, not knowing if the person he's calling right now would answer his call, "H-hello, Taehyun?" the little one greeted as soon as Taehyun answered his call.

"Hi Beomgyu," Taehyun said on the other line making Beomgyu smile so brightly. Taehyun's voice will always be enough to brighten up his mood, his beautiful voice. especially when he's singing to him, well, when he _used_ to sing to him.

"I just wanted to greet you a happy new year," Beomgyu tried to stay calm as he twirled the telephone's wire around his finger.

"Well, the new year isn't here yet 'til two hours but yeah... happy new year too," the boy on the other line laughed softly making Beomgyu hold back a tear; he misses him and his cute little laugh.

"Yeah, so... um..." Beomgyu didn't know what to say next, but he needed to think of something—or else Taehyun might hang up. And he doesn't want that, he wanted to talk to Taehyun more, like how they used to before; talking all day over the phone.

"Hyung," Taehyun called making our little Beomgyu flinch, "What's with the sudden formality, Tae?" the older male laughed softly under his breath.

"Oh, nothing," Taehyun chuckled, "but I hope you'll have a beautiful new start this coming new year. Be happy, and well... forget everything that happened this year," Taehyun continued, carefully choosing the right words to say, he knows how fragile Beomgyu is.

Beomgyu heaved a sigh, he knew exactly what Taehyun meant by that—but he can't. Not when he's still in love. He just can't seem to let him go, the wound is still fresh, yes, and big—but his love for the younger male was immeasurable. His scars will never be able to break the love he has left for Taehyun, nothing can, and nothing will.

"Tae, are we hopeless now? I'm still willing to have you back," Beomgyu choked on his own words as a tear fell down his cheek.  
It was quiet for a moment before Taehyun decided to break the awkwardness growing between the lines of their call, he knew this call should never have been answered in the first place, "Beomgyu... let's not talk about this—"

"But why? Taehyun, why? How could you do this to me? Taehyun, I feel so hurt..." Beomgyu couldn't help it anymore, he wanted to know the reason why he had to live like this. All he did was to love him and be faithful—why did he have to experience something like this?

"Do I deserve all of this?"

"Beomgyu, no," Taehyun answered, almost immediately, "you don't deserve all this."

"Then why...?" Beomgyu was almost on his knees, painfully clutching his chest as he cried so hard. His voice was tight, he was trying his best to hold back a sob.

Beomgyu's parents and his two older brothers just stood there, watching him. They wanted to hug him, _so_ bad. But Beomgyu needed this conversation to be enlightened, to be awakened.

"You don't deserve me, Hyung. You just don't deserve someone who's..." Taehyun stopped midway, slowly digging his teeth into his lip; thinking to himself if he should come clean or not.

"Who's what? Taehyun, what?" Beomgyu was persistent, _too gallant_ , he was desperate to know why Taehyun left him after everything they've been through. He kept pushing something he knows would only gash him.

_"You don't deserve a cheater like me."_

Beomgyu felt his whole world stop moving, his knees melting down on the floor as he stared blankly at nothingness. He stopped sobbing but the pain was still visible on his face. Beomgyu felt destroyed.

"Y-you have been... _cheating_ on me?" Beomgyu asked, his eyes wide open, and he could feel his breath stuck in his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? What can your 'sorry' do? You've been playing with me and going with someone else when we're not together, while me? I stood loyal. I never wanted anyone else but you. You could have just broken up with me before going into a relationship with someone else," Beomgyu could feel his heart being ripped to pieces. The tears he was holding back earlier now came down like a rapid waterfall, crashing down to his chin and onto the floor.

He was played, cheated on, and was hurt; all he ever did was to love him purely and sincerely...

... yet he still got cheated on.

"Beomgyu forgive me, please, I'm so sorry," Taehyun cried on the other side. He was regretting what he did because he just hurt the person he never wanted to see cry.

Beomgyu breathes in heavily, his breathing shaking as he held onto the telephone tighter, "Was I never enough?"

There was no answer.

"Was I not good enough? Not sweet enough? Not sincere enough? Was my love not enough that you had to betray me like this? Like, I'm some piece of trash you just found inside a garbage can?"

Beomgyu looked lifeless, a moment of silence came before Taehyun answered, "You are enough..."

_"... it's just that I found someone who's better."_

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

It was an awful start of the year for Beomgyu, but he didn't let it take over him. He accepted the fact that he was never enough for Taehyun, I mean, he couldn't blame him. If he was really the one, then he'd see him as the best and not just as Beomgyu himself—but more than him.

Although he accepted the fact that he was cheated on and left alone, he still loves the boy. More than anything, more than himself. But loving someone more than yourself is never healthy.

Beomgyu was on the beach; sitting on the yellow sand, and watching as the sun was falling from the orange sky. He took in a deep breath, letting in the comforting breeze circle his chest, "Tomorrow will be a new start, this time, you're alone. No more Taehyun to protect you."

Memories of being bullied and used flashed back inside his mind. He shut his eyes and breathes out heavily, "No more Taehyun to protect you."

Today was the day, the first day of school. Beomgyu was nervous, his first year in senior high school was tough—really tough. But he managed to get through those days because of Taehyun.

_"Give me your lunch money!"_

_Beomgyu flinched as his bully slammed his locker closed and pinned him against the lockers, he could feel his legs shaking and tears were starting to form from his eyes behind his round glasses._

_"H-here—"_

_He was about to hand down his lunch money when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind his back, "U-uh...."_

_"Come on, Jaehyun. Can you stop picking on Beomgyu? You have your own lunch money, you dork," although smaller than Jaehyun, this red-haired boy seemed to have more power than him. His feisty mouth doing all the work to slam just about anyone down their place._

And from that moment on, Beomgyu knew he was in love. By the second those gorgeous eyes looked at him, he couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable around him. Taehyun was his safe place, and he hated to admit it, but he depended on Taehyun almost all the time. That's why it was hard for him to lose him, he was a big part of him.

"Have fun at school, Honey!"

Beomgyu could feel his legs shaking, he fixed his round glasses and brushed his dark-colored hair. He was scrolling down his Twitter while waiting for the bus, his gray jacket protecting him from the cold, "When is the bus arriving?" Beomgyu looked down at his watch.

"Taehyun!"

As if on instinct, Beomgyu looked up as soon as he heard Taehyun's name. He saw the red hair boy walking up in his direction; wearing a big smile on his little face. Beomgyu was about to approach him when suddenly—

"Taehyunnie! I've been calling you!" a boy taller than him, dark-colored hair and wearing a pastel-green-colored hoodie, wrapped his arms around Taehyun's waist. Taehyun looked at him and beamed out a smile, "Huening Kai! Good morning!"

Taehyun kissed the other male on the cheek and Huening Kai turned red in the process, "Yah! Early in the morning!" both males giggled, not even noticing the boy watching them with hurting eyes.  
Beomgyu pursed his lips as he lowered his gaze, Taehyun looked at him and that's when he held his breath in.

The bus came just in time and before Taehyun could even walk to him the older male immediately ran inside the bus and took the last seat in the back. He sighed and looked out the window. He wore his hoodie and his earphones, he turned the volume up and leaned down the backrest of his seat.

He saw Taehyun and Huening Kai walk inside the bus, they took the seats near the door, Taehyun rested his head on the taller's shoulder making Huening Kai pat his head. Beomgyu could feel his chest ache because of the sight, _I guess, I really have been replaced that fast._

He got to school faster than he hoped, the moment he stepped on the school grounds he felt his lungs were about to burst. Beomgyu sighed and held onto the straps of his bag tighter.

He was at the entrance when suddenly, loud noises coming from motorcycles dominated the place, he turned around as he furrowed his brows.

And just then, two power cruisers stopped in front of the school building. Two boys in their black leather jackets took off their modular helmets and brushed up their hair.

All the girls squealed as they stared at the two, somewhat, bad boys that have entered their school grounds. Beomgyu, on the other hand, quirked a brow.

The yellow-haired boy hopped off his motorcycle and looked at the school building, slowly his eyes landed on Beomgyu who was still wearing his gray jacket and big round glasses. He found himself staring at the boy making Beomgyu's shoulder rise a little, _is he another person who's going to bully me?_

A black-haired boy, taller than the other one, landed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "What are you staring at, Yeonjun-Hyung?"

Yeonjun looked at his younger brother and shook his head, "Nothing, Soobin."

"All right, let's get inside, our classes will be starting," the two walked their way to the school entrance. They were just walking, but why did they look like some kind of models who were making the school grounds their runway?

_"Oh my gosh, they're so handsome!"_

_"Who are they? I haven't seen them before?"_

__

_"They're the new kids, I guess."_

__

_"They are drop-dead hot as hell."_

__

Beomgyu took a step backward as the two aforementioned boys walked up the stairs to the entrance. He looked at Yeonjun, with his yellow hair and his dark leather jacket that contrasted so well with each other, left Beomgyu in _awe_. Everything seemed to have turned slow-mo, and he couldn't avert his gaze from the taller boy.

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu, he quirked a brow as he continued walking.

"Did you see that nerd?" Soobin asked as he rested his elbow on the shorter male's shoulder. Yeonjun nodded, "Yeah. What about him?"

"Dude, he was cute. How could you not notice that?" Soobin laughed in disbelief.

"Well, if he wasn't wearing those big round glasses, then maybe I could have seen his face or what," Yeonjun scoffed as he looked around the halls. The school sure was big.

Then that image of the boy who wore those big round glasses flashed back in his mind, _"Maybe this school year wouldn't be so boring after all."_

**scent.**


	4. Chapter 4

Beomgyu walked into his classroom and saw Taehyun sitting on his usual spot; the middle chair on the third row, just behind his seat.

He gulped and slowly approached his chair with his head down, Taehyun was about to say 'hi' when the older one just passed by him and sat on his chair. He took out his book as he pretended to read so he can avoid making any eye contact with the red-haired boy, Taehyun heaved a sigh and sank on his seat.

Their homeroom teacher walked in and greeted the class, she placed her book on her table before smiling, "So today, we'll be having two new students!"

All of the students looked up and squealed, knowing exactly who these _new students_ are.

The image of that yellow-haired boy popped in Beomgyu's head, he blushed immediately and rested his head on his desk, Taehyun looked at him and quirked a brow.

"Please, come in," the teacher said while looking at the door with a smile.

And the moment Soobin and Yeonjun walked into the classroom, screams, and cooing dominated the room. Numerous eyes glistening in obvious bliss upon seeing the two boys.

"Introduce yourselves," the teacher gave them a welcoming smile, the two boys only nodded before facing the class again.

Soobin smiled and brushed his hair up as he winked, "Hello, I'm Soobin, Choi Soobin. I like eating bread, so it would be awesome if you'll invite me to eat out with you in a cafe or a bakery shop," Soobin chuckled earning giggles from the girls.

_"He's so cute..."_

_"Did you see the way he laughed? Oh, gosh..."_

Yeonjun grimaced at what Soobin had said. He just shrugged it off and smiled at the class, "I'm Choi Yeonjun. It's great meeting you all, I guess," Yeonjun shrugged again making Soobin nudge his elbow.

Soobin wandered his eyes, and once again, he saw those familiar big round glasses sitting in the back of the class, "Oh, cutie is here!" Soobin pointed at Beomgyu and smiled, everyone stared at Beomgyu while the little one just sat there, speechless.

"Hey, Binnie. Can you stop calling anyone you find cute? You're _embarrassing_ me," Yeonjun whispered, sighing right after.

"Why?" Soobin quirked a brow, he looked at the little one once again and waved his hand with a smile that showed off his dimples, "Hey, little guy with the big round glasses. Do you want to hang out with me sometimes?" Soobin smiled while raising his brows in anticipation, a hue of red splashed across Beomgyu's cheeks, well... _he didn't expect that._

_"Wow..."_

_"He even caught the attention of a new guy?"_

_"Are all people gay for him?"_

The teacher laughed and signaled the new faces to sit, "Soobin, you can have that seat," She pointed at the empty seat in the second row next to a raven-haired girl earning a pout from Soobin, "But I want to sit with cutie."

The teacher chuckled as she shook her head, "No, you'd just be talking with him in the entire period, and I don't want that."

Soobin frowned and made his way to his seat, the teacher looked at Yeonjun, "And you can take the seat next to Beomgyu."

Beomgyu could feel his anxiety going up as Yeonjun walked his way in his direction. The older one sat beside him and leaned against the backrest of the chair.

Yeonjun didn't really have any interest over anything, but this little one wearing those big round glasses just snatched all of his interest away with those eyes. Those doe eyes hiding behind his glasses.

Taehyun, on the other hand, felt a weird feeling swirling around his stomach. The two guys just transferred, but one of them already has eyes for Beomgyu. But he wouldn't lie, _Beomgyu's a total magnet._

It's just that, no one could ever resist him and his small features; his long eyelashes, sharp jawline, dark and fluffy hair, his fair skin, his pointed nose, his sweet and irresistible lips, and his eyes—although glass was masking them, his eyes would just snatch anyone's heart away.

One of the reasons he fell in love with the older, but later on...

... _replaced_ him with someone he thought was better.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

It was finally lunchtime.

Beomgyu was in the middle of fixing his stuff when suddenly the doors of their classroom slammed open, making everyone in the room flinch and turn their backs to look at the door.

Jaehyun walked in and buried his hands in his pockets, a smirk escaping his lips as he approached the little one, "Hey there, Beomgyu," Jaehyun flashed out a grin while looking at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu froze, he felt uneasy and scared. Yeonjun noticed that but shrugged it off thinking that he was probably just surprised when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Hi, Jaehyun-Hyung..." Beomgyu stuttered, still not able to look at the older male standing beside him. He kept his gaze fixated on his desk, hands gripping his bag tightly.

Jaehyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him to stand up, earning a whine from Beomgyu, "Come, let's go have some _fun!_ "

He was about to pull him out of the room when Beomgyu stood stubborn in his place, not wanting to move, "No, I... I have something to do..." his soft voice was trembling in fear as he gathered up the courage to say those words.

He doesn't want to be bullied again, and now, without Taehyun around to save him anymore, he could at least try to defend himself from anyone.

Jaehyun shots him a glare, "Oh, come on. I missed you, let's go." The older one tightened his grip on Beomgyu's wrist, almost squeezing it.

Beomgyu shook his head, he can't do this, he's too much of a coward and he's scared. He looked at Taehyun, his eyes screaming for help.

Taehyun was about to approach them when the door pulled open yet again, "Hyunnie?" Huening Kai looked around the classroom flooded by tension, but he chose to ignore it and proceed to look for the boy he's here for.

Then, his eyes caught sight of Taehyun looking back at him. Huening Kai smiled, "Let's go," he said with a smile.

The red-haired boy looked back and forth Beomgyu and Huening Kai. He wanted to help Beomgyu out, he could see the older male begging with his eyes. Yet he just couldn't resist Huening Kai's eyes as well.

"Coming," Taehyun walked past Jaehyun and Beomgyu and wrapped his arm around Huening Kai's waist. His chest building up feelings of guilt and pain as he recalled how Beomgyu just looked at him earlier, his eyes yearning for help from him.

He shook those thoughts away and looked at his boyfriend with a smile, _he needs to stand on his own. I can't always help him._

Everyone in the room was left shock and bewildered, Taehyun just left Beomgyu all helpless and scared of what his bully might do to him.

_"Did Taehyun just?"_

_"Wait, that was unexpected."_

_"I thought he was going to protect him like he always did."_

_"And who was that other guy? Oh my, did they break up?"_

Jaehyun lets out an amused laugh, he leaned down to reach the shorter's ear and smiled, "Looks like no one's going to protect you now, you useless nerd."

Beomgyu felt betrayed, it's not like he expected Taehyun to help him, but he wouldn't deny that a small part of him still hoped he'd save him, but no. He didn't.

He chose someone else over him.

Beomgyu lets Jaehyun drag him out from the room, everyone was looking at them rather confused. Everyone wanted to help, but of course, fear took over them. 

The little one was pulled inside a restroom cubicle and that's when he snapped back to reality.

"No, Hyung! Please, don't do this to me—" Jaehyun covered the younger's mouth and shoved him towards the tiled wall. Letting out a groan, Beomgyu slides down the floor.

Jaehyun lets out a smirk as he looked at the boy from head to toe, "Been waiting all year for this. Finally, no more Taehyun to protect you, poor you."

Beomgyu gasped when Jaehyun grabbed his shirt's collar and pulled him back to his feet, harshly. Jaehyun tried hitting him, but the little one dodged it, so instead, Jaehyun's knuckles hit the wall. Hissing out the pain, Jaehyun glared at the little one. Fuming in madness, his eyes started to emit flames.

The little one tried to push him away by his shoulders, but Jaehyun was just stronger. Beomgyu tried to run away, but Jaehyun would just pull him back. 

"Jaehyun, why are you doing this to me?" The little one asked with a shaking voice, his cheeks stained with the traces of his tears. "Shut up," The older one spat and shoved the little one on the wall yet again.

Beomgyu felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn't like any of this, he felt scared.

Jaehyun was about to kick him when Beomgyu was quick to duck, he stood up and pushed the older one towards the floor making Jaehyun groan.

Beomgyu was catching his breath, he quickly ran out of the cubicle and comfort room.

While walking on the halls, Beomgyu wiped away his tears while hiccuping, but they continued falling. His hair was a mess, he was sweating, and his usually neat uniform was all crumpled up. His legs were shaking out of fear, _why does he always hurt me..._

Taehyun looks up at Beomgyu, he lets out a small gasp when he saw how he looked, he was about to approach him when Huening Kai wrapped an arm around him, "Hyunnie, let's go back to your class~"

The red-haired boy was about to protest when Huening Kai already started to pull him away, Taehyun looks back at Beomgyu and their eyes met.

Beomgyu felt a bang on his chest when he saw Taehyun just looking at him while being pulled away by his new boyfriend, "I needed you..." he mumbled as he continued to wipe off his tears, "Taehyun, I needed you," he looked exactly like a little kid who was lost in a mall and crying for his mom to come and pick him up.

But no, he was not a little child. He was going through something he could not handle on his own. He was afeared, he was a coward, and he knows he won't be able to run away from Jaehyun the next time.

While sitting on his chair, Taehyun couldn't feel anything but guilt and he was scared, _really scared._ The sight of Beomgyu kept on flashing back in his mind, he couldn't help but be mad at himself more than Jaehyun; he blames himself.

_He just betrayed the person he promised to always protect._

**scent.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beomgyu leaned down his favorite tree behind the school building near the borders; it was his comfort zone aside from Taehyun.

He didn't want to go back to class, because he's afraid that Jaehyun might come after him. Beomgyu heaved a sigh, he looked at the clouds and smiled, yes... comforting indeed.

What happened at the cubicle flashed back inside his mind, how he was trembling in fear. He didn't want to be punched in the face, kicked, and everything that hurts. Then, his mind wandered through what Taehyun did, he chose someone else over him. He didn't even bother asking him what happened when he saw how he looked earlier while walking down the halls.

_Did Taehyun already lose all love for me that fast?_

He was about to shut his eyes for a nap when suddenly, he heard noises followed by swearing from behind him. He quirked a brow and pushed back his round glasses before standing up, Beomgyu peeked behind the tree and saw a yellow-haired boy trying to reach for the wall's top. He sighed at the sight, _does he really think he can reach the wall's top by jumping?_

Beomgyu stood up and walked over to the boy, "What are you doing? Are you cutting class?"

Yeonjun turned to look at him and scoffed, "Says the one who's here with me, too, during class hours," he stuck out his tongue earning an awkward laugh from Beomgyu.

"Ah, right," Beomgyu giggled.

Yeonjun could've sworn that Beomgyu's giggle was the cutest thing he has ever heard, but he decided to just brush off the weird feeling growing in his chest, "Well, now that you're here... wanna cut classes with me? It's fun," Yeonjun raised his brows up and down as if trying to persuade the little one.

"Oh, but... I've never really cut classes before," Beomgyu tilted his head innocently then let out a sheepish smile.

Yeonjun held his wrist softly and pulled him near the wall, "Do you know any way to get up there?"

Beomgyu quirked a brow as he looked up the wall, "For what?"

Yeonjun lets out an amused laugh, "So we can jump outside, silly!" Yeonjun shook his head while chuckling.

Beomgyu lets out a small 'oh' before nodding, "I'm sorry, I don't really know this kind of... stuff."

The older ruffled the younger male's hair and smiled, "Nah, it's fine. Now, how do we get up there?" Yeonjun touched his chin as he looked up the wall trying to think of a way to escape.

The younger male stared at him for a few seconds before deciding to look around, thinking that maybe there was something here that can help the older one with his plan. Beomgyu saw the big tree he was leaning on earlier until an idea popped inside his mind.

Beomgyu softly pulled the hem of Yeonjun's shirt making the older turn to look at him, "What is it?"

"We can... climb up the tree," Beomgyu suggested with his head down still holding onto the hem of the older male's shirt. Yeonjun felt that weird feeling again growing in his chest, he cleared his throat and smiled, "You're smart!"

They climbed up the tree with Yeonjun holding onto Beomgyu's hand as he tried to climb up the branch, "Woah now, slow down," Yeonjun grinned as the younger held onto his hand tight, scared that he might fall to the ground.

Both of them jumped towards the wall's top and looked down on the other side, Beomgyu gulped, "So... we're going to jump?" He asked the older.

"Uh-huh!" Yeonjun smiled and immediately jumped off the wall, falling smoothly to the ground, "Now, jump!" Yeonjun called out and looked up at Beomgyu.

"I-I... I don't think I can do this," Beomgyu hesitated as he took a step backward.

"Oh c'mon! Hurry, or else we might get caught!" The older one shouted trying to sound convincing enough. When he noticed that Beomgyu was still hesitating, he sighed and spread his arms, "Here!"

Beomgyu quirked a brow, Yeonjun jumped up and down with his arms wide open, "I'll catch you!"

The little one gulped as he felt his cheeks burning, "Really? I'm heavy!"

Yeonjun laughed and shook his head, "Nah, I can manage! Now, jump, Gyu!"

A hue of pink and red painted itself on Beomgyu's cheeks, _that was a cute nickname._

He reluctantly jumped over the fence, and without even knowing, he felt someone wrapping his arms around his back and legs. Beomgyu quickly wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and leand his head on the crook of Yeonjun's neck.

_He smells nice,_ Beomgyu looked up the older and meeting those pair of brown eyes. He jumped off immediately and cleared his throat in embarrassment, "Thank you..." he mumbled.

Yeonjun nodded and walked, the shorter following him from behind.  
"Wanna go to a dog cafe? I know a cool place," Yeonjun looked back at the shorter one who had his head down as he nodded.

"Sure..." he softly answered.

Yeonjun felt butterflies in his stomach but shrugs them off immediately.

"Let's go then!"

They reached the cafe and as they opened the door, the bell ringed.  
Beomgyu's eyes brighten, "Puppies!"

He quickly ran into the group of little puppies and played with them like a little kid, Yeonjun smiled warmly and walked towards the counter.

"Good day, Yeonjun! The usual, I presume?" A blonde-haired boy asked with his Australian accent as he plastered a wide smile.

"Yeah, one mint chocolate chip frappuccino with extra whipped cream, of course," Yeonjun winked earning a chuckle from the other boy as he wrote down his order, "And..." Yeonjun looked over to Beomgyu.

He was playing with the puppies while sitting on the floor, he had a bright smile on his face while his glasses were almost falling off of his face, Yeonjun chuckled at this and looked at the blonde boy again, "A double chocolate chip frappuccino for my little friend, Felix."

Felix playfully scoffed before nodding, "Coming right up!"

After a few minutes, Yeonjun walked over to Beomgyu with the drinks in both of his hands. He sat on the chair beside the little one who was still sitting on the floor and handed him his drink, "Eh? You didn't have to... how much is it?" Beomgyu hesitantly accepted the drink.

Yeonjun drank from his frappuccino then shook his head, "Nah, it's my treat. Besides, I'm the one who dragged you along so..." Yeonjun chuckled.

Beomgyu thanked him and went back to playing with the puppies, he rubbed the little puppy's cheeks as he pouted, "You're a cute little fella, aren't you?" The puppy barks earning a giggle from Beomgyu, he hugged the puppy tight, "Yes, you are."

Yeonjun stared at the little one, he felt his cheeks burning as he witnessed how cute he was. _Ah, shit. What am I feeling? This feels so weird. He's only playing with a group of puppies, get a hold of yourself._

A puppy climbed up on Beomgyu's shirt and bit the collar of his shirt, the little one chuckled and grabbed the little puppy and raised him in the air, "Awe! Is the little puppy jealous? Don't worry, you're cute too!"

Yeonjun smiled as his eyes landed on Beomgyu's neck, just then did he noticed some bruises on the little one's cheeks.

He quirked a brow, "Uh, Gyu?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened... to your face?"

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Beomgyu pursed his lips in fear and embarrassment, Yeonjun just saw the bruises that Jaehyun had left on him earlier. He just kept his head down as he played with the rocks on the pavement.

They were outside the cafe, the little one was sitting on the pavement's side, Yeonjun handed him a cone of chocolate ice cream as he sat beside him, "Here. It'll help comfort you."

Beomgyu shyly accepted the ice cream and mumbled a soft little "Thank you," before licking the cold frozen flavor.

Yeonjun licked his favorite mint chocolate ice cream before asking, "Did Jaehyun do that to you?" He asked, making Beomgyu lower his head.

"Mhm," The little one hummed while nodding.

"What's his relationship with you?"

Yeonjun could tell that _that_ guy was _obviously_ picking on Beomgyu, but he wanted Beomgyu to open up about the problem that he is going through himself.

"Well..." Beomgyu licked his ice cream, "we've known each other since high school," the little one continued.

Yeonjun wasn't satisfied with his answer, "And?"

Beomgyu side glanced him before pouting, he was scared to talk about Jaehyun to anyone and what he's been doing to him since he became a senior last year. But it was already obvious to everyone, what is the point of hiding it, exactly? Besides, it would be good to let it out to someone instead of enduring and keeping it in.

"He... um..." but Beomgyu does not know how to word his thoughts.

Yeonjun shots a glance at Beomgyu, "He bullies you, doesn't he?"

The little one sighed, "It doesn't matter, after all... Taehyun is here to save me—" He stopped as a realization hits him, _hard._

Yeonjun quirked a brow, "Taehyun... who?"

Beomgyu shook his head, "Oh, nothing. Just... never mind."

The older male shrugged and looked at Beomgyu's ice cream, "Yah, your ice cream is melting," He pointed out as he stared at the sticky liquid rolling down the younger male's hand.

"Oh, gosh," Beomgyu flinched while looking at his hand.

Yeonjun grabbed his blue colored scarf and quickly wiped the sticky liquid off while gently holding onto the younger's wrist.

It was a hot afternoon; the sun was throwing down its sweltering rays and the wind itself was warm, but that was certainly not the reason Beomgyu's entire body was feeling so hot while staring at the older male.

"There," Yeonjun grabbed the ice cream cone from the younger male's hand and threw it away, "No, my cone!"

The younger one frowns, "Why did you throw it away?"

Yeonjun chuckled and handed him his mint chocolate ice cream, "I don't usually share my favorite, but here, you can have mine."

Beomgyu grimaced, "Ewie, I don't like mint chocolate. It tastes like my toothpaste," The older looked at him in disbelief.

"You are tasteless, this flavor is gold."

The younger chuckled, thinking how cute the other male is. He's just like Taehyun, who also defends the things he like that Beomgyu hates.

Beomgyu sighed as he touched the bruises on his cheek, "I'm honestly scared," he mumbled.

"Of getting bullied again?"

Beomgyu nodded, "Yes, but I guess I'll have to endure it. No one's going to protect me now, the only person who ever did just... stopped caring anymore," Beomgyu said, sounding sad and disappointed.

"Is it that Baehyon guy?"

Beomgyu chuckled, "It's Taehyun, silly."

Yeonjun lets out a small _oh_ before scratching his jaw in embarrassment, "Ah, right. Sorry."

Beomgyu shook his head, "It's all right. Thanks for the ice cream, it really helped, and about your scarf..."

The older held out his scarf, "Nah, it's fine. I'll just wash it."

Beomgyu quickly grabbed the scarf and folded it before shoving it inside his pocket, "I'll wash it for you. Thank you, Jjuni."

Yeonjun's cheeks had a cute hue of pink and red the moment his ears caught that nickname, he felt weird and well... unusual. There's this weird feeling always growing in his chest every time he's near the little one, or maybe even if he's just observing him from a distance. What was this weird feeling? He felt uncomfortable, but at the same time, he wasn't. It's confusing.

He shrugged the weird feeling off and smiled, "Yeah, sure."

**scent.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i forgot to say that this story was actually written because of my own experiences and some real decisions and situations that i went through and made. but most of everything here is pure fiction. and one last thing, whatever the outcome of this story will be, whatever the impact or lesson or realization or whatever you call it leaves to you, accept it ^^ if there were parts that seemed wrong or bad for you, then just know that it's how life works. there are a lot of bad things and i added them here since i went through them as well and i wanted to share them in order to let it out and to show everyone some of the things life has the power to offer. but that will not mean that i am trying to make everyone admire it in any way, because i am not. take note of this ^^
> 
> thank you and hv a nice day! please vote on sma!


	6. Chapter 6

After drying the scarf, Beomgyu sprayed perfume on it and placed it inside his drawer. He sat in front of his study table and turned his laptop on. He plugged his earphones in and turned the volume up on max, the little one scrolled through his social media as his foot followed the beat of the song.

It was boring, scrolling down through his feed, hitting like in every post he encounters. A post suddenly caught his attention, he pushed his glasses back as he leaned down closer to the screen to view it, and just then did his heart broke into pieces—yet again.

It was a post from Taehyun, he uploaded two pictures with Huening Kai with the caption **"You make me happy."**

Beomgyu felt his chest tightened, _"Did I never make you happy, Hyunnie?"_ he wondered as tears started to trail off his face.

"Beom, do you have any—"

The door of his bedroom pulled open, Beomgyu turned to look at his brother as tears continued to stream down his delicate face, "Hyung..."

His brother's face softened as he walked over to the younger, he pulled him into a hug and caressed his back, "Hyung... did I never make him happy?" the younger asked in between hiccups, leaning his head on the crook of his brother's neck.

"Of course, you did. He wouldn't have stayed a little longer if you didn't, wouldn't he?" his brother responded while gently rubbing his back.

"But what if he just pitied me," the little one choked on his own words, his brother immediately tightened the hug while hushing him.

His little brother would always be this fragile and vulnerable; the reason why he could not fully trust Taehyun back then. But when he saw how much he made Beomgyu happy, he accepted him. He trusted him. His little brother was so hard to handle; you have to be extra careful or you might break him.

And Taehyun was _never_ careful with him, and he _hated_ him because of that.

"I will never, and I mean _never_ , going to let anyone hurt you again, Beom."

**The next day, Beomgyu was in the school's library.** He wanted to kill some time and wander his thoughts away from Taehyun.

He walked in between the bookshelves, looking for a perfect book to read. He was about to grab one when he saw Jaehyun walking towards him; he felt nervous and scared when he remembered what happened that day in the boy's restroom. He was about to run away when suddenly—

"What are you—" Beomgyu bent a little as Taehyun placed another pile of books on top of the four books Beomgyu was holding.

Taehyun glanced at him before pulling the hem of the older's shirt to make him follow his lead, then Jaehyun stops them, "Hey, Taehyun. Can I speak to Beomgyu? We have some unfinished business," Jaehyun shots Beomgyu a glare before looking back at 

Beomgyu hid his head behind the pile of books Taehyun made him carry, "Oh, sorry dude. He's helping me right now to bring these books to the teacher's faculty. Maybe you can talk to him some time in... _never,_ " Taehyun shots Jaehyun a glare before pulling Beomgyu by the hem of his shirt.

Jaehyun scoffed and turned away to leave.

"Taehyun, it's heavy..." Taehyun immediately grabbed half of the books and looked straight, "Thanks..." the older mumbled.

He could feel his heart erratically beating inside his rib cage, and his hands were even shaking. He could not even look at Taehyun nor walk close to him.

"What did he do to you yesterday?" Taehyun suddenly asked, breaking the ice surrounding them a while ago.

"Who?" The little one asked under his breath, "You know who I am talking about," Taehyun looked at him in a very serious way that sent shivers to roll down Beomgyu's spine.

"He... he just..." Beomgyu pursed his lips, trying to find the right words on how to tell him that Jaehyun just pulled him into a restroom cubicle and was, like, about to beat him up.

Taehyun shuts his eyes before glaring at the pile of books he was carrying, "Did he _bully_ you again?"

The older one flinched making him drop all the books, having them scattered on the floor, "He..." Beomgyu squatted and grabbed a book on the floor, "... did."

_"That jerk."_

Beomgyu was about to grab all the books when someone else already grabbed them and placing them over his palms, "Need some help?"

"Yeonjun..." Beomgyu looked at him before standing up.

Beomgyu was about to grab the pile of books Yeonjun was carrying when the older dodged his hands, "No, I'll carry them. Your hands are already turning red because it's heavy..."

Taehyun looked at the two of them while they were arguing, he felt a slight ache in his chest as he noticed how Yeonjun was looking at the little one. His stare was somehow filled with... happiness?

The red-haired boy heaved a sigh before speaking up, "I'll just carry the books myself," Taehyun was about to approach the yellow-haired boy when someone grabbed the books from Yeonjun's hands, beating him to it.

"I'll help Hyunnie," Huening Kai smiled and exchanged looks between Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

_Especially_ on Beomgyu.

Beomgyu held onto the hem of his shirt tighter as he looked at his feet.

"Thanks for helping him, I'll take it from here," Huening Kai walked towards Taehyun and smiled, "Let's go, baby."

Taehyun looked at the other two before nodding and walking away with his boyfriend.

Beomgyu stared at them, feeling hurt as he lets out a deep sigh then pursing his lips together after.

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu's pocket and saw his blue scarf sticking out, he automatically smiled and grabbed it, "Woo~ Thanks for keeping this, Gyu!"

Beomgyu looked at the taller, suddenly forgetting the pain he felt just a few seconds ago, "Gyu?"

Yeonjun nodded, "Can I call you that from now on? It sounds cute."

Beomgyu slowly nodded and smiled, feeling a sudden heat on his cheeks, "Oh, sure... and you're welcome."

Yeonjun ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around the shorter's neck. They both stared at each other, not one of them uttering a single word, just letting their eyes speak out everything. The dark-haired boy felt heat crawling up his cheeks to the tips of his ears, he immediately looked away and blinked, _What was that?_

The older one looked away as well and tried to figure out why his was heart was beating so fast, _Here it is again. This weird feeling every time I'm with him._

Yeonjun cleared his throat, trying to shove away the awkwardness between them, "Let's go, Gyu."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

It was Thursday and they were currently having an English class with their teacher Mister Kim.

Beomgyu could not concentrate on the lessons, because Yeonjun kept on staring at him. It felt somehow awkward, but at the same time, he wasn't even complaining.

Yeonjun had his palm under his chin as he stared at the little one, observing every little feature he had. From his dark hair, his little ears, his thick brows matched with those long eyelashes, his cute nose, and pinkish lips. His round glasses just made him look extra small and well... _cute._

"Mister Choi Yeonjun, are you even reading the poem found in the book?" Mister Kim, their English teacher, quirked a brow.

Yeonjun snapped back to reality and quickly focused his eyes on the book, "I'm sorry, Mister Kim."

Beomgyu flashed out his tiniest smile as he glanced over the older one beside him, he looked cute while squinting his eyes as he leaned forward to read the poem closer. Yeonjun grimaced, "This poem is cringe," the older mumbled.

_"As I felt his hands going through me,_

_It felt as if the wind blew peacefully,_   
_and the ocean waves inside me went calm._

_The most chaotic and messed up part inside my body,_   
_and my eyes filled with tears making a whole ocean;_   
_Yet the moment he touched me, my chaotic part felt worthy,_   
_and my tears run dry as he flashed out that smile brighter than the sun._

_He made me feel at ease and protected,_   
_that I wasn't lonely and wanted;_   
_This person made me feel contented,_   
_that he'd still be here at sunrise and sunset."_

Mister Kim clutched his chest dramatically as he raised his book in the air, feeling each word on the poem, he looked at everyone as if he were daydreaming and touched by the emotions poured out in the poem itself.

_"Oh, Mister Kim is so adorable~"_

Soobin looked over at his seatmate and smiled, showing off his adorable dimples, "The poem's pretty, isn't it?"

The dark-haired girl nodded, not even sparing Soobin a glance, and kept her gaze fixated on the book.

"But you're prettier."

The girl scoffed and turned to look at Soobin, "Lame."

Soobin pouted, "Oh, come on, Lia. Did I at least make your scarlet heart flutter? Hmm?" the boy blinked twice as he flashed out a cheeky smile.

Lia glared at him and shook her head, "The day my heart will flutter is when the boy complimenting me is not _you._ "

Soobin scoffed and leaned down on his chair, "You're boring."

"Now, can anyone tell me what they have understood about the poem?" Mister Kim searched the room for a student who wanted to answer—but no one was raising their hand.

Mister Kim pouted, "Oh, come on! It's a _love poem_ , how come none of you understood it?"

Taehyun raised his hand earning a smile from his teacher, "Oh, yes, Taehyun!"

"Well, as to what I understood, it's a poem about someone making you feel like you're not lonely, and that, that person will always protect you and sees the best in you," Taehyun answered, the class was automatically filled with oh's and cooing.

"Ah Taehyun, does it remind you of Beomgyu?" a student teasingly asked.

Beomgyu looked down on his lap and Taehyun stuttered, "What...?"

"Oh, right," the same student scratched the back of her neck, "you guys already broke up, I forgot, I'm sorry..." She smiled apologetically.

Yeonjun quirked a brow as he looked at Taehyun's back facing him, "So, this is him," he mumbled and a smirk escaped his lips.

"Nah, how could he even relate? He betrayed him and didn't even protect him," Yeonjun said making the whole class silent.

Beomgyu looked at him, his eyes widened, "Yeonjun... no," he whispered to the older while shaking his head.

Taehyun glared at the yellow-haired boy, "You don't understand."

Yeonjun scoffed and leaned back at the backrest of his chair, "What don't I understand? You clearly chose to eat out with some other guy instead of helping Beomgyu, now... if you're telling me that I don't understand, then _make_ me understand."

Taehyun clenched his fist, "You don't know anything, so shut your mouth."

"Oh? Now you're shutting me up? After shutting down on Beomgyu?" Yeonjun smirked amusingly, "You're unbelievable."

The red-haired boy walked towards Yeonjun's seat and held tight on the collar of Yeonjun's shirt, "You know nothing."

"Taehyun, no, stop that!"

Beomgyu held Taehyun by his shoulders from behind, but the younger one just pushed him away. Beomgyu hit his back on the table as he fell to the floor, "Ow..."

Yeonjun widened his eyes and pushed Taehyun away to the side, quickly helping Beomgyu to stand up slowly from the floor, "Are you okay?" The yellow-haired boy asked with worried eyes while helping the younger sit on a chair as he held onto one of his arms.

Beomgyu nodded while rubbing his back, "I guess..."

"Beomgyu, I'm... I'm sorry," Taehyun stuttered trying to approach the older male but Yeonjun just blocked his way, "You hurt him, you moron," Yeonjun looked down at the shorter with squinted eyes. The two were about to fight again if it weren't for their teacher who yelled at them.

"Stop this! Choi Yeonjun and Kang Taehyun, two hours detention after school!"

Both males turned to look at him; Yeonjun didn't seem surprised, but Taehyun surely was. It was his first time getting detention.

"Everyone, make an essay about what you have understood about the poem to be passed tomorrow at lunchtime!" Mister Kim announced making the whole class whine in annoyance.

Before Mister Kim could even leave the room, he shots a glance at Beomgyu who was still rubbing his back, "And Beomgyu, go to the nurse's office."

"I'll take you," both Yeonjun and Taehyun said in unison.

Beomgyu looked at them, confused.

"It's fine, I can go by myself—"

"No, I'll take you."

"No, I will."

Yeonjun and Taehyun glared at each other, they were about to fight yet again when Mister Kim rubbed his temple and blurts out at them.

"Soobin, you bring him to the Nurse's office!"

**scent.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you feeling okay now, cutie?"

Beomgyu looked at Soobin and smiled, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now."

Soobin nodded and sat beside the younger on the bed, "Sorry about Yeonjun earlier. He really can't control his mouth often, that's why he always ends up spitting out words of fire."

Soft giggles could be heard from the boy beside him, "Well, actually... I _was_ mad at him, but when everything he said sank in my mind, I understood him," Beomgyu made sweater paws with his uniform's pastel yellow colored sweater as he pouted.

It was not the time to ask a question like the type of one running around Soobin's head, but he could not stop himself from asking to feed his curiosity, "Uh, Beomgyu... I'm not in the place to ask you this but..."

Beomgyu looked at him and tilted his head, "What is it, Hyung?"

The older of the two scratched the back of his ear, "What's your... relationship with Taehyun?"

A dull and lifeless stare appeared on the little one's eyes, he looked out the window—its curtain flowing with the gentle wind as the golden light crawled inside the room, "He's actually my ex-boyfriend, we met a year ago when I was being bullied. He was the first person who stood up for me when no one else did."

Memories filled with bliss and love took dominance of little Beomgyu's mind; the way Taehyun stared at him, the feeling of warmth and comfort wrapping around his body whenever Taehyun would hug him, sweet and motivating words that he would whisper to his little ear every time he felt like he was not enough—every little piece of happiness puzzling itself in his heart as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Woah, Woah, I'm sorry for asking. Please, don't cry," Soobin panicked as he looked around for a tissue.

Beomgyu shook his head and wiped his tears away with a sniffle, "It's okay, I'll get over him soon."

The older smiled and caressed his back, "And do you think you'll be able to welcome someone into your life again?"

Beomgyu sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, honestly," he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes, "After being betrayed and cheated on? I don't think I can ever trust anyone again."

Someone's trust is one of the most precious and beautiful things anyone can ever give to you—there is this feeling rising up your chest; bliss? relief? both. It feels nice to know that someone trusts you. Yet, losing someone's trust is one of the most painful and regretting things to ever happen to you.

Imagine telling someone to trust you, but ending up breaking it. You would be lucky if they still trusted you even after breaking it, but when you are on the downfall side, then I suppose you can now regret what you have done to lose their trust.

A broken trust will be hard to rebuild, believe me.

"What do you think about Yeonjun?"

Beomgyu widened his eyes as he quirked a brow, "Why'd you ask?"

Soobin shrugged, "Just asking."

The younger one nodded as he averted his gaze from Soobin and stared on the window again, "You might think I'm crazy if I'll tell you, honestly."

A chuckle escaped from Soobin's lips, he leaned on the metal backrest of the clinic bed, "Everything in this world is crazy. It's just that some of it is normal for us, while it's bizarre for everyone else."

Beomgyu smiled and nodded cutely, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

He pushed his round glasses back, letting the comforting scent of newly bloomed flowers in April flash back in his mind—the way Yeonjun's beautiful scent brought warmth and comfort to his body; as if he were safe and not alone.

"Yeonjun-Hyung's scent is, somehow, my haven now."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

A room with two big windows and its blue-colored curtains flowing together with the gentle wind, twenty armchairs divided into four rows, white corners, and a chalkboard with the word _detention_ written on it in all capitals surrounded Taehyun and Yeonjun who were three seats away from each other.

The yellow-haired boy was used to this, he got detention in his last school almost every day. Yet, Taehyun? It's his first time. Truthfully, yes, he does have a feisty mouth and sometimes gets into mild fights, but he never reached the point of getting detention.

"This is all your fault," Taehyun said as he crossed his arms over his chest, obviously sulking because of the situation.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, "You were the one who attacked me first, stupid."

Taehyun lets out a scoff and looked at the older male sitting three seats away from him, "If you didn't say those words, then we wouldn't be in detention."

"Why? You deserved it."

The younger male rubbed his temples to control his temper, "Why did you even say all those things to me?"

His question was answered with a shrug from the older, "I don't know," he answered disinterestedly.

Another scoff escaped Taehyun's lips, he sat sideways on the chair to completely face the older and rested his elbow on top of the chair's backrest, "Jerk, no one will say those kinds of absurd things out of nothing."

The yellow-haired boy sighed and looked out the window, somewhat acting all phlegmatic, "What are you even trying to say?"

"Did you ever experienced getting cheated on as well before?"

Yeonjun looked at him, quirking a brow, he answered, "Dude, no way in hell. I never even had a relationship before, up until now."

Taehyun stared at him, furious yet curious, "Then why did you say all those things to me, you insensible piece of skin-covered human?"

A frustrated sigh escaped Yeonjun's lips, _is this how he swears at people?_

He ruffled his own hair before crossing his legs into a number four, "Look, just what are you blabbering about? You keep on asking me why I said all those things, it's simply because _you deserved to be kicked some senses into your brain._ "

"Look, people don't go around saying those kinds of mayhem-ic stuff so randomly in the middle of an English class. Unless, of course, if you have experienced the same type of situation of getting betrayed and cheated on," Taehyun tilted his head to the side, "Or maybe... if you say you didn't—then that's the question. _Why_ did you do it? Don't tell me you like Beomgyu that you had to defend him like that?" these words were more than enough to send Yeonjun off guard.

He felt the erratic beating of his heart again just at the mention of Beomgyu and the word _like_ put together in one sentence.

He looked at the younger male, confusion written all over his face, "What?"

Taehyun sighed for the umpteenth time, "You heard me, but if you have another acceptable reason for the shenanigans you have caused today, then spill it."

"Dude, why is this so important to you, anyway?" Yeonjun snapped, "And for your fucking information, those weren't shenanigans, they were the truth," the older looked at the other one from head to toe out of disbelief.

"Just answer me, Choi."

The older male look at him yet again, silence filled the air as the two just kept on staring at each other—tension dominating the room. The warm wind brushed up Yeonjun's hair as he faced the chalkboard and leaned on his chair.

"Well, if you're so desperate to find out, then fine. I didn't experience the same shit Beomgyu had gone through because of _you_ ," Yeonjun briefly glared at the younger, earning another scoff from Taehyun.

Yeonjun looked back in front, crossing his arms over his chest, "And if you're saying that it's questionable and I don't really have a valid reason, then yes."

Taehyun arched a brow, "Yes, what?"

_"Maybe I do like Beomgyu."_

**scent.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Insults and a little violence

Beomgyu leaned against his chair while letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms. He was sitting in front of his study table, the little one then looked out his window. He had just finished writing his essay, and now, he feels lost again.

His mind was filled with thoughts about Taehyun, he could still feel the younger male's warmth that he misses so much.

The moment when Taehyun asked him about yesterday, he somehow felt hopeful. A string of hope came tying itself around his finger while thinking that, perhaps, the other end of it would be around the red-haired's pinky.

Not that anyone could blame him, though.

**He was in love.**

_Gyu..._

**Or was he still?**

His mind wandered off to Yeonjun; the older male's sweet voice and how much he felt comfortable around his arms and his scent... his oh-so-comforting-scent that Beomgyu unknowingly craved for. The smell of newly bloomed flowers in April was beautiful—Yeonjun was beautiful.

"Wha—Beomgyu, what are you thinking?" the little one ruffled his hair, he got up from his seat and threw himself down on the bed. His bed was comforting, but Yeonjun seemed more comfor—

"Ah, get out of my mind," Beomgyu rolled around his bed, feeling frustrated. He sat down and looked over his window; the cold breeze rushing inside his room, he saw a flower vase on his window sill, and so, he crawled nearer to it. A golden-colored flower taking dominance of the pot. He smiled and looked out the window, "I feel so lonely."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

He ran his hand through his hair as he heaved a sigh, "What did he mean by that?" Taehyun ruffled his own hair and leaned his back on the backrest of his chair. He still kept on processing and digesting what Yeonjun had told him earlier in detention.

"Does he _really_ like him?"

A long frustrated sigh escaped, once again, from Taehyun's mouth. Why is he even thinking about this? Was it because he was worried? Scared? Curious?

... jealous?

Truthfully, he does not know.

He was confused, "Stop thinking about it, Tae. You chose Kai over him because Kai is the one you love. So, what if Yeonjun likes him? At least he can help Beomgyu heal," Taehyun smiled to himself, but soon enough, his eyes looked down on his lap.

Leaning against the wall as he sat on his bed, Taehyun frowned, "Right. You don't love him anymore, you love Kai. You're just guilty and well... scared that Yeonjun might hurt him too. But then again, you don't have any rights to judge him."

A soft pillow brought comfort to Taehyun when he lied down on the bed, "After all, you hurt him, too."

A long silence came before ruffling noises washed the quietness away, Taehyun was rolling around his bed while whining, "Oh my god, this is _so_ frustrating."

Taehyun grabbed his phone from the nightstand and quickly dialed Huening Kai's number, the call was immediately answered on the first ring, _"Hyunnie?"_

"Can I come over? I need you," Taehyun sat up and walked towards his closet to grab a coat.

 _"Of course, but we just did it two days ago,"_ the younger chuckled.

 _"Are you feeling stressed that you need cuddles again, Hyunnie?"_ Huening Kai continued with a small laugh still following right after.

The red-haired boy slides his hands through the coat's sleeves and rushed downstairs, "It's all right."

"I'll be gentle, I'll be sure not to bite you," Taehyun chuckled as he remembered that night when they were cuddling then he suddenly bit Huening Kai on his arm causing the younger male to accidentally slap him.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

The starry sky twinkled under Yeonjun's head, the cold breeze hugging him whole, squeaking sounds were made as the boy pushes himself back and forth on the swing.

"Here," Soobin handed him a cup of hot chocolate then sat on the other swing beside his brother.

Yeonjun flashed out a half-smile, "Thanks, Bin."

He blows on the drink before taking a small sip, "So..." Soobin starts, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

The older of the two smiled as he looked up the dark sky, "I'm stupid."

"Obviously," Soobin teased earning a glare from Yeonjun, "But why are you even saying it? Did something happen?" the younger tilted his head while staring at his brother.

Yeonjun shrugged, "I just... built maybe a tiny little crush on someone who is still in love with someone else."

Soobin had seen it coming, he knew Yeonjun was gonna fall eventually.

"Beomgyu wants to move on, okay? He doesn't want to love someone who only hurts him anymore," Soobin blurts out earning a flushed face from Yeonjun, "Huh?" the older male blinked while looking at Soobin.

A smirk escaped the younger's lips, "I know you like him, dummy."

"Oh..." Yeonjun drinks from his hot chocolate in embarrassment.

"And you're not stupid to like someone who still likes someone else. They are your feelings, and you can never blame someone for building up such weird emotions. If you like Beomgyu then make him feel it, because honestly, that's what he deserves," Soobin sincerely smiled, suddenly remembering what happened at the school clinic.

The sight of little Beomgyu crying over the fact that he was cheated on caused his chest to tightened. He was not in Beomgyu's shoes, he does not know how deeply in pain Beomgyu was, but he knows that it was stinging him so bad.

"No one deserves to be used, cheated on, betrayed, and hurt. Sure, someone's gonna come and break you, but that's because someone's gonna come to heal you."

Yeonjun pushed himself back and forth on the swing, smiling in the process, "I won't take advantage, I'll just wait until he's ready again."

Soobin smiled and looked at the older, "Mhm. Healing takes time, what's important is that you're making progress."

Yeonjun chuckled, "Is this what you get for reading tons of love novels?"

A shrug made its way on Soobin's shoulders, he chuckled under his breath, "It's just that... books can really let out what love is. Not just all rainbows and bliss, but love can bring you pain and this weird feeling on your chest. Love is chaotic and complicated, but once we meet that someone—it turns into something so beautiful and worth it."

The stars twinkled even brighter upon Yeonjun's eyes, forming a constellation in his brown eyes, "Right. You're right."

The older drinks from his cup, "Now... about that Jaehyun guy."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's give him a taste of our hands," Soobin chuckled.

Yeonjun formed a fist with his hand, "I can't wait to feel my knuckles on his face."

They shared a laugh; the night was so peaceful, no noises, no chaos. Just them and the stars twinkling at each other.

"I've seen it all; how he looks at Taehyun, the hurt in his beautiful eyes, the longingness, the pain—every little detail. I always knew but I stayed silent. I would try to brighten up the mood and make him smile. And every time I did..."

Beomgyu's smile flashed on Yeonjun's mind.

"I just... fell without me noticing it."

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"What the fuck are you—let go!"

Yeonjun threw Jaehyun against the wall, the back of his head hitting the hard corner painfully. Yeonjun held him by the collar of his shirt, "Don't you ever mess with Beomgyu again," The yellow-haired boy said before throwing a punching on the other boy's jaw.

Jaehyun fell on the floor and let out a whine, "Why are you even doing this crap?! Beomgyu deserves to be treated like that! He's _disgusting!_ "

The two boys wearing black leather jackets looked down on him with dark eyes and jaws clenched, "What the fuck did you call him?" Yeonjun's voice came out harsh, yet still in a calm way, but it was obvious that he was holding it in.

"I said, he's disgusting," Jaehyun repeated, this time, in a more emphasizing way.

Soobin and Yeonjun looked at each other before nodding once.

Soobin grabbed Jaehyun by his hair and pulled him up, "Don't you ever call him that," he throws a punch on Jaehyun's stomach, and another one, then another one.

Yeonjun picked him up, turned him to the wall, and pinned one of his arms on his back, "If I ever find out you came even 5 feet close to my baby, I'll break your face."

The brothers left the janitor's room with Jaehyun still on the floor, whimpering. The two gave each other a high five then proceeds to the cafeteria.

Beomgyu held his tray of food as he walked around to find a seat, his eyes landed on Taehyun and Huening Kai who were happily eating. And again, he felt an ache on his chest. _We used to eat together every day._

The little one felt an arm wrapping around his small waist making him slightly flinch, "Yeonjun?" he looked at the older male with slightly wide eyes.

The older boy smiled and lightly pulled the younger with him by his waist, "You can sit with us."

The two of them sat on a table together with Soobin and another girl, "You're... Lia, right?" Beomgyu asked, shyly looking at the pretty girl.

"Yeah, how are you, Beomgyu?" Lia asked before taking a bite from her pizza slice.

Beomgyu smiled, "I'm fine..."

Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu's can of cola when he noticed that the younger was struggling to open it, he easily opened the can and smiled, "Here."

Beomgyu blushed and politely accepts his drink back, "Thank you..."

"Here, you can have my piece of chicken," Yeonjun placed the piece of chicken on Beomgyu's plate and flashed a smile, "I want my baby squishy."

The little one blushed yet again, heat crawling up his skin, "What?"

Soobin and Lia choked on their drinks and laughed earning a glare from Yeonjun who was clearly blushing as well, "I mean... you should eat a lot so you're full, I... I mean, you should eat this because I can't finish it. Wait, no. I mean—"

Beomgyu chuckled and bites from the piece of chicken Yeonjun had given to him, "Thanks, Jjuni," then he slowly licks his bottom lip and flashed out a tiny smile.

Both males felt something weird on their chests; their heartbeats could be heard in their own ears. Yeonjun had never felt this before, but Beomgyu had. He always felt this with Taehyun before—his heart beating so fast and his cheeks burning hot to the tips of his little ears.

"Oh, and don't worry about that Jaehyun jerk anymore," Soobin said, trying to hold back his laughter because of the sight of his flustered brother.

"Why?" Beomgyu stuttered from hearing the boy's name.

"He won't hurt you anymore," Soobin reassured and glanced at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun pinched Beomgyu's soft cheeks and smiled, "Jjuni's gonna protect you from now on, all right?"

There it was again, the erratic beating of their hearts. They both stared at each other, with Yeonjun's fingers still on Beomgyu's cheek.

"That's what he said before, but he still ended up leaving me," Beomgyu looked down on his lap with a pout.

Soobin and Lia sighed as they looked at each other.

Yeonjun smiled sadly and cupped the younger's cheeks with his hands, "I'm not like him, I'm a man of my words," he confidently said, softly shaking Beomgyu's face in the process.

Beomgyu still could not trust him, but when he saw the sincerity in his eyes, he could not help but to give in and believe all over again.

"Really?"

He felt the older's hand ruffling his soft hair with a nod, "Yes, Gyu. Don't you trust me?"

A smile made its way on Beomgyu's lips, "I guess I can, thank you, Jjuni..."

Right, nothing's wrong with trusting again.

Just like how nothing's wrong with falling in love again after being destroyed once.

**scent.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: there's a part with violence.

"Okay class, so I have picked one of the best essays about the poem."

Mister Kim takes out two pieces of paper and smiled, "Choi Beomgyu's essay is my favorite. It's so beautifully written!"

The class clapped and looked at Beomgyu who had his head low, feeling flustered and shy.

"Now, Beommie, could you read it to the class?"

Beomgyu automatically shook his head eagerly, "N-no, Mister Kim."

Their teacher frowned, "Please? It's so beautiful, I want the whole class to hear it."

Beomgyu denied yet again.

"I'll read it."

Yeonjun raised his hand and smiled, Beomgyu's face turned red as he looked at the elder one who was already walking to the front and getting his essay.

He sinks on his chair as he felt heat dominating his ears.

Mister Kim stood by the window and smiled, the whole class was now all ears.

"Firstly, I'd like to say that the poem was beautiful. It really touched my heart; I felt every word written on it because I, too, have experienced the same kind of love," Yeonjun reads earning an _oh_ from the class.

"The poem talked about being wanted and protected by someone you treasure. That person sees the very best in you and that person can fix everything that is broken in you."

Beomgyu looked at his pen, memories kept on flashing in his mind.

"I guess that's the best thing about love, it mends and molds you to the best version of yourself. And same with me, he also did fix me. The moment our eyes met, I knew I was safe. He became my shoulder to cry on, my human diary, my pillow to cuddle with, my everything actually," Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu who still had his eyes on his pen.

"He was that vintage-colored duvet that kept me warm on a cold December night, and the sweet smell of cocoa that excites me to wake up in the morning. He meant the world to me, and I'm thankful that, at least, I got to meet such an amazing person like him."

Taehyun breathes out heavily as he felt tears starting to form on the sides of his eyes. He looked up to stop it from falling, _after everything that I've done... he still called me an amazing person._

"But just as how love can mend you, it can also break you to millions of sharp pieces."

Yeonjun stopped and blinked hard, he eyes Beomgyu who was now looking at him with those dazzling brown eyes.

"He broke me. He left me. He replaced me. When he promised me that he'll always be with me, that he loves me with all that he is. I guess the universe was playing pranks on me, it was good until it lasted. He is still an amazing person for me, he loved me, and protected me—and I will always be grateful for that. After all, no one has ever done that for me before. But now? I just want to move on, to let go, because I can't take it anymore. I can't stand watching him being happy with someone else while here I am, still suffering. 

On a dark night, I found myself painfully clenching my chest while being surrounded by broken pieces. As I grabbed them all with my bare hands, I cried, even more, when I found out that those broken pieces were my heart.

I know, there's no easy way of letting go, but at least, there _is_ a way."

The whole class was at a loss for words, they couldn't point out what sort of emotion they should feel; they never knew something so unbreakable and beautiful, could be destroyed and end up like this.

"To the person who I'm talking about in this piece of paper, do you still remember the time you used to sing to me? The last song you sang to me was 'Over and Over again', your voice sounded really beautiful that I almost fell asleep while cuddling with you. 

Do you remember the time you took me out on a date? You brought me to a hilltop and we watched the sunset, we even enjoyed cups of hot chocolate while snuggling with a soft blanket. 

Do you still remember every single wish we made together on those wishing stars? Those coins we flipped into the fountain?  
The stares? The hugs and kisses? Because I still do, and it still hurts."

Beomgyu looked up at the ceiling, he was trying to control his tears from streaming down like a river down his delicate face. Taehyun couldn't even look back at the elder, he felt ashamed of himself.

"Guess what?" Yeonjun reads, "I don't even know if I still want you back, all I want now is to stop loving you."

The little one couldn't take it anymore, he dropped his pen and walked out of the room with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Taehyun was silently crying, as all the memories of him with Beomgyu flashed back. He still remembers them, every last detail.

But damn, he messed everything up.

Yeonjun placed the paper on the table and ran out to follow Beomgyu who was still not so far away. He ran to him and pulled the little one for a hug—a tight one. The kind of hug he knows Beomgyu needs right now more than anything.

"I-I just want to stop loving him, Jjuni..." Beomgyu said in between hiccups, and hugged the taller one back, burying his face deeper into the crook of Yeonjun's neck.

The elder caressed his back softly, hushing him, "And you will, I know you will. 'Til then, cry it all out. Jjuni is here, I'm always here."

Seeing Beomgyu like this broke Yeonjun into pieces, he never wants to see the younger like this. He always wants to see him genuinely happy and loved.

And he will be the reason behind it.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Beomgyu was walking out of his school with puffy eyes, it was obvious that he was crying.

He felt a hard grip over his wrist, he turned around to see Jaehyun all bruised and looking down at him with dark eyes.

"J-jaehyun—"

"You... _you_ told them about what I'm doing to you, and now look! They beat me up, you nerd!" Jaehyun hardened his grip on Beomgyu making the little one whine.

"O-ow, Jaehyun you're hurting me—"

Jaehyun pulled him closer to his face, "Oh, I'm _really_ going to hurt you," he raised his hand in the air, aiming at Beomgyu's face until he felt a hard punch on his left cheek, shoving him to the ground.

Beomgyu gasped then Yeonjun held him in between his arms, the elder looked at Jaehyun, "I told you to fuck off."

Jaehyun immediately ran away with his legs tailing him, the students he passed by laughing at him because they knew he deserved it.

Yeonjun cupped Beomgyu's cheeks and brushed his hand through the little one's soft hair, "Are you all right, Gyu?"

The little one slowly nodded, he felt his heart beating so fast again, "Thank you, Jjuni..."

A warm smile crept on Yeonjun's lips as he nodded, "Do you wanna go have fun with Jjuni? I wanna make my little Gyu smile."

Beomgyu held on to the hands that were cupping his face and leans on to them as he smiled, "Little Gyu would love that..."

A soft touch wrapped around Beomgyu's hand, Yeonjun swiftly interlocking their fingers with a smile, "Let's go then."

The sweetest and most innocent smile formed on Beomgyu's lips, he lets the older pull him with him. The little one giggles over Yeonjun's overly excited action, "Jjuni, slow down."

Beomgyu gasped as his eyes glistened in bliss, "It's been a while since I last played in an arcade!" the little one jumped up and down like a tiny kid.

"Really? Then, let's go!" Yeonjun and Beomgyu ran into the arcade and played almost all of the games inside.

"Jjuni, this fox stuffy looks so cute~" Beomgyu's nose almost touched the glass as he leaned on the rubber glass of the claw machine.

Yeonjun smirked confidently, "I'll get it for you, Gyu."

"Oh really? Let's see!" Beomgyu teased.

The elder one dropped a token in and confidently used the controls, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Yeonjun smiled and looked at Beomgyu, "One fox stuffy coming right up!" he pressed the button, but to his dismay, it failed to grab the toy.

Beomgyu laughed, "You suck at this!"

A pout made its way on the taller's lips, "This game is horrible!"

Beomgyu smirked and pushed his glasses back, "I'll get it."

Yeonjun scoffed playfully, "We'll see!"

And in a split of seconds, Yeonjun formed a frown on his lips, "How did you even do that?!"

Beomgyu hugs the fox stuffy and stuck his tongue out, "I was born to be a god of this game!"

Yeonjun sighed, "I really wanted to get you that."

The little one chuckled and gave Yeonjun the toy, "You can have it! Consider it as a thank you gift for helping me!"

And in a split of seconds, Beomgyu felt Yeonjun's lips on his forehead, kissing it gently and purely. He felt his heart's erratic beating, he held onto the hem of Yeonjun's shirt.

The forehead kiss felt so soothing.

Yeonjun pulled away and smiled at little Beomgyu, "Thanks, Gyu."

"F-for what?"

_"For existing."_

Beomgyu wanted to melt on the floor or maybe evaporate into thin air. Those words... no one has ever said those to him before... not even Taehyun.

And it felt so beautiful to hear that someone's thankful because you exist.

Yeonjun held out his phone, "Let's exchange numbers, yeah? So, I can call you when I miss—I mean!"

Beomgyu giggled and grabbed the phone softly, "Sure."

The elder couldn't stop smiling upon seeing his crush's phone number on his contacts.

"Do you want something to drink, Gyu?" Yeonjun asked, walking beside the younger male on the pavement.

The little one nodded, "Yes, I do have something I want to drink!"

Yeonjun blinked when he saw Beomgyu held out a big bottle of grape juice out of the convenience store's fridge, "It's really healthy!"

_He's so... different._

They made their way to the cashier, Yeonjun constantly scratching the back of his ear, _but the cute kind of different._

"Hello, what's your name, cutie?" the cashier casually sounding flirty as he asked Beomgyu.

"Oh, u-uh..." Beomgyu awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his ear.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Beomgyu's waist, pulling him closer to his side, "Do you need to know his name to swipe that drink or something? You know what, just do your job: swipe in the drink, put it in a plastic bag, ask us for the payment, and we pay so we can leave. Got that?"

Beomgyu lightly slapped Yeonjun on his arm, his ears tinted in a cute shade of red, "Hyung..."

They left the store with Yeonjun holding Beomgyu's juice for him. Beomgyu tried to get a hold of the plastic but Yeonjun would just pull it away from him. Beomgyu laughed at this, "Hyung, I can hold it, and I can go home by myself."

Yeonjun shook his head, "There is _no_ way I'm going to let you carry something heavy while walking home alone in this time of the evening."

"It's not even heavy, and it's only like... thirty minutes past six."

"Here," Yeonjun held out one of the bag's handles, "We can hold onto each handle."

Beomgyu laughed and held onto the other handle of the plastic bag while Yeonjun held the other handle, swaying the plastic bag back and forth as they walked down the pavement, street lights guiding them into the cold and dark evening.

"Well, this is my house. Thanks again, Jjuni. Are you sure you can go home safe?" Beomgyu smiled and took the plastic bag fully.

"Of course," Yeonjun assured him with a smile.

The door pulls open and both of them were welcomed by Beomgyu's mother, "Oh... Honey, you're home! And... who's this?" she looked confusedly at Yeonjun.

A smile crept onto the little one's lips, "This is Jjuni—I mean, Yeonjun Hyung. My friend."

Yeonjun bowed, "Good evening, Mrs. Choi..."

The mother smiled warmly, "Good evening, too, Yeonjun. Thank you for bringing my honey pie home!"

Beomgyu blushed in embarrassment, "Mom!" he whined.

"Nah, it's cute, Gyu—or should I say, honey pie," Yeonjun winked as he chuckled.

"Shut up and just go home. It's getting late!" Beomgyu pouted, his cheeks burning into a shade of red.

Oh, how badly Yeonjun wanted to kiss his pout away.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Choi. Have a beautiful evening!"

"All right, take care on your way home, sweetie."

His mother walked inside the house while Beomgyu stared at Yeonjun as he turned around to leave; Yeonjun turned again to look at Beomgyu and curved his arms over his head to form a heart, then formed a heart with his hands, then the finger heart—lastly winking before running off to leave.

The little one blushed, "Oh god, he is so cute..." he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

He walks in flustered and with a smile on his face that reached up to his tiny ears.

"Honey, that Yeonjun boy was cute. I like him already," His mom teased while winking from the kitchen's counter.

"Mom!"

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

It was almost time to go home, their teacher for the last period did not meet them because of an urgent meeting they had to have.  
Yeonjun folded the piece of paper into an airplane and smoothly threw it to Beomgyu's desk. The little one quirked a brow, he set down his book and grabbed the paper airplane, and unfolded it.

_B - Beautiful_  
_E - Enough_  
_O - Overloaded with cuteness_  
_M - My favorite person!_  
_G - GYUIE SQUISHY_  
_Y - You are worth it_  
_U - UWU (~￣³￣)~_

Beomgyu laughed and bit his lower lip, he felt his cheeks burning, "What is this, Hyung?" He averted his gaze from the paper to look at the yellow-haired boy beside him.

The elder shrugged cutely as he blinked, "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Shut up..." Beomgyu chuckled softly.

Both of them shared a laugh, Taehyun silently listening to their little chats, and _god_ , he swears he's about to burst out balls of flame.

He sighed loudly making Beomgyu turning to look at him, Yeonjun noticed it so he immediately cupped the younger one's cheeks and made him look in his direction. Beomgyu blinked twice, his mouth pouted because of Yeonjun squishing his cheeks with his hands.

"Never look at anything that only hurts you."

Beomgyu felt his heart pounding loudly inside his rib cage; was it because of Yeonjun's touch? His sweet voice? The elder's stare? Or all of those?

"Guys, I have an announcement!"

All students inside the room turned their attention to Hyunjin who was sitting on top of his desk with his one leg resting on top of his other leg.

"What is it, Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin cleared his throat with a fist over his mouth before speaking, "I'll be having a party at my house tomorrow at five in the evening, and all of you are invited!"

Everyone cooed excitingly, Hyunjin threw the best parties among them.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Yeonjun walked with Beomgyu in the halls on their way to the school's gate, "So... are you going to the party?" Yeonjun asked, sliding the straps of his bag over his shoulder and placing his other hand inside his pocket.

Beomgyu thought for a moment; parties weren't really his things, but there's always a first time for everything.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged and held onto the straps of his backpack.

The yellow-haired boy smiled while nodding, "Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked and looked at Beomgyu.

"Really?" Beomgyu's eyes glistened as he smiled and looked at his hyung.

Yeonjun nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, Gyu. I'll be there at five."

The little one pulled his closet doors open to start looking for an outfit. He didn't know why he got so picky with clothes just for a party, all he knows is that he wants to look good or at least presentable.

He sat on the floor and folded his legs into a pretzel, a pout escaped his lips as he looked around him—he was surrounded by clothes.

"Why is picking an outfit so hard?"

The bedroom door pulls open revealing his other brother, the elder male raised a brow, "Uh... Beom? What are you doing?"

He walked in carefully so he won't step on to any of his little brother's clothes.

"Are you having a prayer circle with your clothes?" his brother chuckled.

Beomgyu frowned, "No, I just... I can't pick an outfit, Hyung. We have a party tomorrow, and since it's my first time going to one, I wanna look, at least, decent."

His brother cooed "No matter what kind of outfit you wear, you'll still look cute, bro."

The little one shook his head with a pout, "Then I want to look _extra_ cute."

"You never attended a party before, what's with the change of heart?" His brother sat on the edge of his little brother's comfy bed.

Yeonjun's face popped in Beomgyu's mind, which caused his ears to be tinted in a deep shade of red.

"No reason, I just wanted to try..." Beomgyu whispered while playing with a shirt.

His older brother nodded as he laughed, of course, he didn't buy it. He picked up a white shirt from the floor and smiled, "All right, I'll help you choose an outfit then."

Beomgyu beamed a smile and looked back at his brother with sparkling eyes, "Thanks, Hyung!"

The day ended quickly and now Beomgyu found himself staring at his appearance in front of his full-length mirror.

He wore black overalls with his short not reaching his knees, paired with a white tee having the word _baby_ printed on it, and lastly his white socks reaching over his ankles and white converse.

His phone beeped, he grabbed it from the nightstand and saw Yeonjun's text. A smile automatically appeared on his lips.

**GRANDPAJUN**  
_gyuuuuuu~_  
_i'm hereeeeeeee~_

**BABYGYU**  
_okay, hyung!_

**GRANDPAJUN**  
_♡♡♡_  
_be careful in going down_

_you might trip >:(_

**BABYGYU**  
_jeez, you're so_  
_weird xd_

"Hyung!"

Yeonjun stood straight from leaning on his car, and the moment he saw Beomgyu—

 _Oh goodness,_ how much he resisted himself to hover on top of Beomgyu and kiss his entire face.

The elder one swallowed the lump in his throat when the little one was finally in front of him, "You look so cute," Yeonjun breathes deeply and pursed his lips, his cheeks tinted red upon seeing his crush.

"Thanks, you too," Beomgyu tried his best not to stutter at the sudden compliment.

Yeonjun wore something as simple as Beomgyu's; a black tee with word _daddy_ printed on it, his shirt tucked in his white ripped jeans with a belt, and vans.

Ah yes, simple yet so attractive.

"Shall we?" Yeonjun smiled while opening the car door for Beomgyu. The younger chuckled and nodded.

"Have fun you two!" Beomgyu's mom and dad bid them goodbye's by the door with a smile.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" he waved at them and finally went inside the car. He sat on the seat beside the driver's and smiled.

Yeonjun bowed to Beomgyu's parents, "I'll bring him home at ten," he smiled, "Bye Mister and Mrs. Choi!"

The yellow-haired boy started the engine and looked at Beomgyu, "Yah, put your seat belt on, Gyu."

But before Beomgyu could even respond, Yeonjun already leaned in and buckled his seat belt on for him. The elder stared at the younger one before leaning back to his seat.

Beomgyu lets out the air he held in and pouted, he fidgeted with his fingers, _I can hear my own heartbeat, oh gosh, have mercy on me._

Yeonjun finally drives off to their destination with a smile, "Gyu, you look really adorable, I can't stop smiling."

And Beomgyu swore he just heard his heart burst out of his chest.

**scent.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for updating late. please keep safe! :)


End file.
